


Matchmaking

by umbreonblue



Category: Chinese Almanac Master, Huangli Shi
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Red String of Fate, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: A certain Calendar God matched Chuxi and her Li Shi together!
Relationships: Chuxi/Xiao Nanzhu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> don't know her name... will change it in the future...

It was on a certain holiday that the Calendar God tried to match her Li Shi with someone…for fun, of course.

Xiao Nanzhu sighs, wondering why he ever agreed to this.

She performs the ritual, Xiao Nanzhu's red strings going in all different directions. Then, she commands the magpies to do their thing, land on the strings before flying off, breaking them.

The only red string left leads right back to the calendar, which flips right to Chuxi's picture. This caused Chuxi to be summoned.

Once in the room, they see the red string tied to both Chuxi and Xian Nanzhu's fingers, trying them together.

This has never happened before!

Chuxi's just awkward while Xiao Nanzhu blushes, embarrassed.

Feeling the awkward tension, she just backs out the door, "Well…it looks like you two have some things to talk about. Bye," before leaving them alone together, taking her pipe with her.

After an awkward silence, Chuxi sits them down, patting his Li Shi's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"You Calendar Gods are like family to me…but you're different, Chuxi. I…like you. Maybe even love you," Nanzhu sighs, admitting this as he shakes his head.

Sighing, Chuxi also admits, "I have feelings for you as well. Unlike with any other Li Shi I've fought with."

Lightly blushing for a bit, they both decide to try and figure out what these feelings are.

Nanzhu hugs Chuxi, who flinches before relaxing, hugging back.

Then, they try a kiss. Chuxi feels Nanzhu's soft lips, wanting to devour them but still a bit unsure that his Li Shi would allow it.

When they part, they smile, cuddling each other.

* * *

Omake:

Of course, she informed the other Calendar Gods about this development. Their reactions were a mix of shock, happiness, and anger for a bet they had going. Otherwise, they wished them the best and gave their blessings.


End file.
